


shall i stay

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: combeferre falls for enjolras





	shall i stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



Enjolras and Combeferre have been inseparable since they were eight. Combeferre has no idea what he’d do without his best friend, and he’s certain Enjolras would have gotten himself killed without him.

He’s pretty sure his attachment to Enjolras is somewhat unhealthy and he should probably find some more friends to latch onto, but he doesn’t really care. They work well together.

It’s late, and he and Enjolras are the last ones still working on signs for their upcoming rally. It’s their first one at university, and Combeferre can tell that Enjolras is worried about it. Everyone else has gone home, even Courfeyrac, an outspoken fresher who seems eager to befriend the two of them. Courfeyrac’s friend, Grantaire, has passed out on Enjolras’ couch, a half-empty bottle of wine on the floor next to him. Enjolras is working quickly and silently, writing large block letters on pieces of card with a Sharpie. But even he can’t stay alert much longer as he tries and fails to mask a yawn.

“You should stop for the night,” Combeferre suggests quietly. “I’ll finish these up.”

“I’m fine,” Enjolras replies.

Combeferre glances at the sign Enjolras is making. “You left out the ‘M’ in ‘environment’.”

Enjolras reads the sign. “Shit.”

“Go to bed,” Combeferre tells him.

“You should too,” Enjolras says. “Stay here for the night.”

“No, it’s fine. You already have one unexpected guest.” Combeferre nods towards Grantaire.

Enjolras pulls a face. “I don’t want to have to deal with him alone in the morning. Please stay with me.”

“Okay,” Combeferre says, rolling his eyes. “But I have free rein over the stuff in your fridge tomorrow.”

“You always do,” Enjolras says as he begins to stack the signs into a pile on the floor. When the room is slightly tidier than before, Enjolras stops Combeferre with a hand on his shoulder before he can retreat to the spare room. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, Ferre. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“We’ve been over this. You would have died years ago.”

“Seriously. You’ve always been there for me, supporting me when I need it, helping me before I even ask. You’re my rock.”

Combeferre stares at Enjolras and feels exactly the same way. And more. The word _love_ floats through his head and Combeferre just accepts it because it makes so much sense. He’s apparently not as straight as he thought he was and has gone and fallen in love with his best friend of ten years.

“And you’re mine,” Combeferre says simply. “We make a pretty good team. Now go to bed.”

Enjolras gives him a small smile – which does things to his heart that he doesn’t want to think about this late at night – and obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
